chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:3krok/A trip to the Chill Movies
So these movies came into my head, please don't be offended. 1: Guilt Trip like Gurahk :D A comedy about making people guilty to reach your goal, Guilt Trip like Gurahk explores the world of women's guilt, from sob stories in the park to waterfalls in the Final. Set in Hounslow, West London and Hamburg, the film follows two 18 year olds with their hearts set on a future in professional guilting. Heart-stopping talent doesn't seem to be enough when your parents want you to hang up your football boots, find a nice boyfriend and learn to cook the perfect chapatti, so you gotta guilt 'em good! Teen-aged Londoner Jesminder Bhamra - Jess for short - is fanatical about guilting. She even uses a poster of her idol, Chill user Gurahk Weavile, as her confidante. Although she only creis in pick-up games in the park with her male friends (that's right), she is naturally gifted at it (twss). She's spotted by Juliette Paxton - Jules for short - who plays in a local women's league, and who talks Jess into coming to try out for her team. Jules has aspirations of playing in the Women's United Shithead Association (WUSA) professional league in the United States. Playing organized sports goes against Jess' traditional Punjabi parents' wants for her - especially her mother's - which are to go to law school and to learn how to cook Punjabi food so that she can attract a nice Punjabi husband. Punjabi Punjabi Punjabi Punjabi Punjabi Punjabi Punjabi Punjabi Punjabi Punjabi Punjabi Punjabi. But yeah, Jess is all "SCREW DAT CRAP" and she flies to US and has a lezzy pillow fight the end. But Jess is determined to play on Jules' team regardless of her parents. Jess sees Jules as having the perfect situation, not realizing that Jules also has a stupid idiot mother who doesn't want her daughter to focus so much attention on saying she's a horrible friend and leaving orange chat rooms, but for slightly different reasons. The team's compassionate and sympathy searching coach Joey tries to help Jess overcome any of these obstacles in whatever way he can. Jess has to try and reconcile these two aspects of her life, especially in the lead up to the final game at which an American scout will be in attendance who may be able to get both Jules and Jess one step closer to playing in the WUSA league if he likes what he sees (twss). The game also unfortunately coincides with the rescheduled wedding of Jess' sister, yeah she'd rather pull frownies than go to her sisters WEDDING. Then hot incest action the end Original Movie: Bend it like Beckham 2: Finding Rio A clown fish named Marlin lives in the Great Barrier Reef loses his daughter, Rio. After she ventures into the open sea, despite her father's constant warnings about many of the ocean's dangers (she does what she WANTS). Rio is abducted (completely by choice) by a boat and netted up and sent to a dentist's office in Sydney. So, while Marlin ventures off to try to retrieve Rio, Marlin meets a fish named Bluray, a blue tang suffering from short-term memory loss. The companions travel a great distance, encountering various dangerous sea creatures such as colas, shmehs and derpdishes, in order to rescue Rio from the dentist's office, which is situated by Sydney Harbor. While the two are doing this, Rio and her budgie friends plot a way to return to Sydney Harbor to live their lives free again. Original Movie: Finding Nemo Category:Blog posts